


I hear you

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Peter Hale, Voice Kink, aroused by voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles was usually almost obnoxiously loud and over the top when he talked and gestured to emphasize his words. When he was like that probably nobody would call his voice sexy or anything like that.But here, like this, standing so close to Peter that he could feel the warmth of his body on his back, hands demanding him to stay, to pay attention, hushed words, raspy and secretive spoken, pouring from those lips right into his ears…There was nothing more tantalizing.





	I hear you

After another pack meeting that ended with no solution to the current problem Peter was about to slip away while everyone else was still chatting when long, thin but strong fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“I need your help Peter” Stiles murmured from behind him and Peter felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

Stiles was usually almost obnoxiously loud and over the top when he talked and gestured to emphasize his words. When he was like that probably nobody would call his voice sexy or anything like that.

But here, like this, standing so close to Peter that he could feel the warmth of his body on his back, hands demanding him to stay, to pay attention, hushed words, raspy and secretive spoken, pouring from those lips right into his ears…

There was nothing more tantalizing.

 

When Stiles dropped his act his voice became more erotic than Peter was really comfortable with.

So he didn’t turn around and hoped all werewolves were too far away to catch a whiff of the arousal creeping into his scent.

 

“What do you need?”  he asked.

He hoped it sounded uninterested and annoyed but he wasn’t sure it really came across.

 

“Not here. Can you come over to my place later tonight?”

 

Peter had goosebumps. He was glad he was wearing long sleeves.

He licked across his lips and was very aware how dry his mouth felt.

Damn that ridiculously attractive boy and his even more ridiculously attractive voice.

He didn’t even dare to imagine what it’d be like if Stiles ever actually talked dirty to him.

 

“I’ll be there.” he whispered back.

And with that he freed his wrist and left, making sure to avoid coming across anybody else until he had time to calm down.

 

~*~

 

When Stiles opened the door to let Peter into his apartment he was wearing one of his old oversized shirts and boxer shorts.

Peter wasn’t sure if he should be happy Stiles was this comfortable with him or disappointed Stiles did not feel like he had to make any effort to appear put together for him.

No, he was sure. It was the first.

After all, it wasn’t like Peter had any reason to expect Stiles to dress up for him, he was nothing special. And he was in fact glad Stiles felt comfortable with him.

 

He tried to seem composed and get down to business.

“What did you want to talk about?”

 

Stiles motioned for them to sit down on the couch and then pointed at a book he had lying on the coffee table.

It was written in some kind of archaic dialect.

 

“I actually can’t read this.”

 

Stiles gave him a surprised side eye but took the book.

“I’ll translate then I guess…”

 

Peter swallowed but nodded and listened when Stiles started reading.

 

“ _’The angel Qadosch’_ \- ok, just to be clear, 'qadosch' can be translated as ‘holy’ and I’m not entirely certain if this isn’t meant to be like ‘the holy angel’ or something but I did look it up and some sources say there is actually a lower angel named Qadosch and that’s the reason I’m showing you this, because the angel Qadosch supposedly has to do with colors and writing and stuff so since people are turning colorblind and stuff-”

 

Peter cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe read the text first before you hyperventilate. I’m not in a rush, we can take our time.”

 

Stiles smiled sheepishly and took a deep breath while returning to the book.

“ _‘The angel Qadosch is a’_  - uh...wait…ah -  _‘it’s a comparably harmless angel, though it can still wreak some havoc.’_  I mean…no, yeah I think that works in this case as a rough translation. Ok so  _‘It is unclear if Qadosch fell. If it is fallen though that would make sense of’_  - what a complicated phrase…uhm… _’it would explain why it’s out and doing Bad instead of help the folk with creative processes.’_ ”

He placed the book back on the table.

“So what do you think?”

 

Peter thought this was torture, if possible he’d prefer to never have Stiles read something to him ever again. Or maybe to always read to him from now on. 

No, he could not indulge in such ideas, they could only lead to disappointment.

He had to concentrate on the topic and not on how highly sensual it was to listen to the sonorous but soft, low tone of Stiles’ natural voice. How hypnotizing it was to watch his mouth move and wrap around each word with those sweet, kissable lips...

 

“Peter?”

 

Oh right.

 

He leaned forward a little bit and placed his hands in his lap to cover the fact he was at least half hard.

“Sounds like this Qadisch is our guy. Is there anything in there on how to get rid of it?”

 

Stiles tilted his head at Peter for a few moments but then just nodded.

“Yes, well, no, not in this one, but I found ways to get rid of angels as well as fallen angels. All you need is to cast it from the mortal realm. It’ll need at least a few hundred years to get back here if we manage to do that? We need a specific kind of holy oil though. Which is why I wanted to tell you first. I found a guy who seems to have the real stuff, but I’m also pretty sure he won’t give it to us willingly…he’s not particularly…nice. At least from what I’ve heard and read.”

 

Peter had to admirer Stiles’ commitment and skill. 

 

It was infuriating to imagine somebody else would one day get to witness this side of him. 

Someone would find out how rudely stimulating his voice was when he dropped his goofy act. 

Someone would find out how beautiful Stiles was when he was deep in thought.

Someone would find all those little habits that could drive you crazy. 

The constant chewing on everything in reach, the lip licking, the zoning out with slightly opened mouth, the jumping between thoughts, the soft swearing when something excited him, the low mumbling under his breath now and then, the fiddling with pens or anything else, the hilarious face he made when his brain was buffering…

 

Stop! Change this track of thought Peter! Thinking about how infatuated you are with Stiles, how much you want to have him for yourself is not helpful when you’re already getting a boner.

 

He needed to get out of here soon. They had discussed what they needed to, right?

 

“You are acting kinda strange Peter. Are you okay?”

 

Fuck.

 

He decided to just cover his situation with sarcasm.

“Yes. I’ve had my healthy dose of blood of the innocent today so I’m right as rain. I’ll see to it that you get your oil, you can send me the details on the phone.”

 

Actually why exactly hadn’t Stiles just told him this entire thing over the phone? Was Deaton’s cryptic habit rubbing up on his favorite mage?

A horrifying thought.

 

“You’re leaving already?”

Stiles asked surprised and Peter nodded stiffly.

 

There was an expression in Stiles’ face, only for the blink of an eye.

Had that been hurt?

No, why would Stiles be hurt?

No, he was seeing things. It was wishful thinking.

 

“Well I won’t keep you here” Stiles said neutrally and got up to accompany Peter to the door.

 

Peter tried to move away, tried to keep Stiles in his back - fuck his pants felt too tight, he needed to get out of here. 

He wished thinking unsexy thoughts would help, but right now he felt like Stiles’ scent alone would keep him hard even if he tried.

“You don’t have to get up” he tried with some frustration.

 

He didn’t get an answer and turned his head a little to see Stiles staring at him.

“You ARE acting strange. What is going on?”

 

Peter turned back to the door and said “Nothing is going on Stiles.”

He reached for the door handle with his right hand and felt long, thin but strong fingers wrap around his left wrist.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong Peter” Stiles murmured from behind him.

It was like each word was sending a light ripple of electricity from Peter’s chest down towards his navel and right to his groin.

 

He tried to breath evenly.

“I can’t.”

 

Stiles let go of Peter’s wrist but only to step between him and the door, reaching out to cup Peter’s face.

“Don’t you trust me Peter? Maybe I can hel-”

 

“Stop talking!”

 

It had sounded harsher than Peter had wanted to, but he could not handle it.

“Every word you speak is torture Stiles. You have not the slightest clue what it does to me when you talk to me like that…you want to know what is wrong? Look down.”

 

He saw confusion on the younger man’s face as he let his eyes wanders downwards.

It was easy to spot the moment Stiles realized what was going on.

He inhaled sharply and his head snapped back up.

 

“My voice?” he asked incredulously and luckily not half as sensually as he had spoken before.

 

Peter tried not to lose it, this could not have been more awkward.

“Not just..and not always…it’s…it’s when you speak to me alone, when you stop acting deliberately over the top…”

 

Something changed in Stiles eyes.

Peter wasn’t sure if he should be concerned.

 

“So if I talked to you like this” Stiles was deliberately speaking calmly and teasingly and Peter closed his eyes for a moment “that turns you on?”

Peter nodded slightly, ready for the mocking, the rejection, maybe even disgust.

 

“Do you think you could cum just from me talking to you?”

What?

He opened his eyes.

 

“Stiles…” Peter said, his tone between a warning and a plea for mercy.

 

“Oh Peter” Stiles purred, cupping his hard-on and gently rubbing his thumb over it.

“If I had known that was all I needed to do to seduce you I wouldn’t have tried to slowly familiarize you with my company. I would have asked you to fuck me the day I graduated.”

 

Peter understood. He couldn’t believe this was really happening and part of him was convinced he was going to wake up any moment, but it explained some incidents and situations.

“I thought you liked Derek…” was all he could say.

 

Stiles scoffed “Do you really want to talk about your nephew right now Peter? Wouldn’t you rather have me tell you all the fantasies I had about the two of us?”

 

He was doomed.

 

“Yes please. All of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Leave a comment if you like, I'd appreciate it a lot <3


End file.
